Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an improved system and method for manufacturing a publication, such as a telephone directory or magazine. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for inserting an electro-statically charged film, such as an electret, between pages of the publication.
Many publications are manufactured to include advertisements and reference information. Individuals often desire to have such information, such as a phone number for pizza delivery, for quick and easy reference. As such, some publications include paper ads that may be torn out from the publication. An individual may then affix the advertisement to a convenient surface through tape, tacks, or the like. Further, the advertisement may be affixed to a magnetic surface (e.g., a refrigerator door) through the use of a magnet. In fact, some publications, such as phone books, include magnetic advertisements contained therein that an individual may remove and affix to a surface.
The process of manufacturing such publications, however, may be costly and time consuming. Additionally, the size of the publication may be excessively large due to the fact that multiple advertisements are contained therein.
Thus, a need exists for a more efficient system and method of manufacturing a publication having removable advertisements or other information.